


I love you more

by allimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began as a revenge, but now it's a game between two childhood friends to fake a romantic relationship. Who would give up first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revenge tastes so sweet

Iwaizumi was in a pretty grumpy mood when he entered school in the morning. He stayed up late last night to study math but eventually he had to give up. He was sure he would fail on the test and there was nothing he could do about that. His mood didn’t lift up at all when he noticed his childhood friend waving at him when he entered their classroom.

'Morning, Iwa-chan!'

The ususal bright aura of Oikawa almost blinded Iwaizumi, who dropped his bag down next to his desk, and then he collapsed on his chair. He so desperately wanted to sleep, and he still had half an hour before the class – and the test – started, maybe he could just lie down a bit…

He heard a thump on his desk which woke him up. His eyes met with Oikawa’s, who was smiling at him as happily as ever.

'I thought you might end up studying late, so I brought you some coffe.'

Iwaizumi was still staring at him. He wasn’t completely awake, and at first he thought he was dreaming. Oikawa’s smile was genuine, his hair was perfect, and his eyes were filled with kindness… that definitely had to be a dream.

'You’re…' he started to say, mesmerized, when a girl from another class walked in and called Oikawa’s name. The said boy immediately crouched down next to Iwaizumi, and hid his hair with his hands. Iwaizumi looked at him suspiciously.

'Does anyone know where Oikawa-san is?' asked the girl who was still standing on the doorway.

'Iwa-chan' whispered Oikawa 'please tell her I’m not here.'

'Why would I do that?' asked Iwaizumi.

'What? Come on! Just tell her!'

Iwaizumi looked down at his friend. He was a little angry at him because he was sure that the team captain didn’t have to study that hard for the test, and he will surely succeed it. Iwaizumi couldn’t stand it, he was so tired. But Oikawa brought him coffee… he looked at the cup and when he saw the word decaffeinated on it he started to smile wickedly.

'No…' whispered Oikawa next to him, but it was too late.

'He’s here!' shouted Iwaizumi, pointing down with his hand to the setter, who was crouching there looking utterly betrayed.

'How dare you…' he whispered, but then he saw the girl walking in their direction. He stood up and told Iwaizumi in a low voice, 'You will pay for this.'

'Oikawa-san, good morning! I was hoping maybe we could meet after school and spend some time together, because I really enjoyed the movie yesterday evening, and… and…' she started to blush and she refused to look up. She was cute, Iwaizumi noticed.

'Oh, I really am sorry, but I already have a date after scool.'

Iwaizumi stared at his friend in disbelief. He deserved worse than hell for how he was treating women.

'R-really?' asked the girl, looking ashamed. 'A-and is it serious? I mean, you’re with someone then, Oikawa-san?'

'Yes, that’s right. We’ve only recently found out how we feel towards each other, but I can tell you that our love is the strongest one that this school has ever seen.'

Iwaizumi wanted to punch him so hard, he almost started to stood up from his chair. He began to see the world red – he was sure it was because of the way his friend was acting, but he was quiet used to that. Why was he so angry then? Then he felt the setter’s hand on his shoulder, and the redness and his anger suddenly vanished.

'Actually, I can introduce you to him. Rukia-san, meet Iwa-chan, my one and only true love.'

Iwaizumi froze. He didn’t mind Oikawa’s little pranks because he could always top them, but this time he went too far. His thoughts were racing madly: yelling at Oikawa would surely feel good, but he wanted real revenge this time. When he realized what he was about to do he almost laughed aloud. Instead he just forced out a kind-looking smile and touched the back of Oikawa’s hand, which was grippin his shoulder now.

'Oh yes, Tooru and I are so in love… But I thought we would keep it a secret for now, wouldn’t we, darling?'

Iwaizumi had never seen Oikawa’s eyes being so huge. His mouth was open and he looked liked he just suffered a serious shock. Well maybe he did…

The girl had almost the same reaction. She found her voice faster than him, though.

'Oh, OH, I mean, you know, I’m happy for you two… I suspected it, but thank you for telling me.' She waved a little and then left the classroom. Oikawa was still motionless.

'I hope you’re happy now, Trashkawa. You got what you deserved.'

Iwaizumi started to drink his coffee – decaffeinated? really? – when his friend finally regained his sense and his voice.

'You – I – what – but'

He had no chance to finish his barely started sentence when the teacher walked in. Oikawa sat down slowly, like some alien had abducted his brain and left his body with no further purpose.

In the middle of the class he throw to Iwaizumi's desk a piece of paper with eight words written on it with Oikawa’s pretty handwriting:

'You have no idea what you just started' and a small heart drawn in the corner.


	2. I'm your princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game goes on, and this time it's Oikawa's turn to show his love towards Iwa-chan.

Rumours spread fast, Oikawa thought, especially if you’re the one spreading them.

Two classes passed after the ominous incident – what was Iwa-chan thinking?! – and he did everything he could to make sure that everyone knows about them being a couple. He even visited the staff room to tell his chemistry teacher (in an especially loud voice) that he couldn’t prepare for today’s class because Iwa-chan was sick and he had to take care of his boyfriend. After the teacher told him that they don’t even have chemistry that day he just smiled and left.

When he returned to their classroom he noticed that Iwa-chan was sleeping – well, not so gracefully. He was drooling on his notebook and he was still clutching his pen in his right hand. The coffee, however, had vanished. Oikawa brushed his own hair with a smooth movement then walked behind his friend – or boyfriend, he reminded himself.

He fold his arms around him from behind and whispered in his ear: 'Morning, Iwa-chan.'

Iwaizumi woke up with a little jump and his head bumped into Oikawa’s chin.

'What the hell Oikawa?' yelled Iwaizumi, and when he turned around to look at his friend he noticed that Oikawa’s hand was rubbing his chin, and even though his eyes were closed he looked like he was in some serious pain.

Iwaizumi quickly stood up and gripped his friend’s shoulders. His face was inches away from the other boy, and he asked him in a nervous tone: 'Are you okay?'

Oikawa didn’t open his eyes, but he nodded, which made Iwaizumi sigh with relief.

'You idiot, what were you thinking? You could have bitten your tongue or something.'

The team captain of Aobajousai opened his eyes, and seeing his friend’s nervous look made him smile. He knew that Iwa-chan was just worried and he probably should just thank him but he couldn’t resist. He wanted his revenge more than anything.

'Oh, Iwa-chan, thank you for your concern. Maybe I should visit the school nurse or something, you know, just to make sure nothing’s wrong.'

'Yeah, you should.' Iwaizumi nodded and released his grip from Oikawa’s shoulders.

The setter smiled almost sheepishly at him. Well, at least he tried.

'You wanna come?' he asked.

Oikawa was sure that the other boy’s guilt would be strong enough to say yes, and he was not disappointed.

'Okay, let’s go then.' Iwaizumi started to walk towards the door when he noticed that Oikawa hadn’t moved at all.

'Iwa-chan, please, can I hold onto you? I feel so dizzy…' He did not feel dizzy at all.

Iwaizumi suspected that, too.

'Do you want that because of what happened in the morning? Because if so then…'

'No, no no, I just don’t want to faint in the hallway. What happened in the morning doesn’t matter at all.' Oh yes, it does.

Iwaizumi sighed, then walked back to his friend, who put his arm over his shoulder and leaned onto him. The setter couldn’t stop smiling.

Whenever someone passed by them Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with what you would call a love-glance: his head almost rested on his boyfriend’s shoulder, while his mouth was half open, and his eyes were filled with wonder.

They almost reached the school nurse when Iwaizumi noticed it.

'You… you jerk!' growled Iwaizumi, 'You did that on purpose, didn’t you?'

Oikawa just laughed and winked at him.

'All right, you asked for it' said Iwaizumi, and then he quickly picked up Oikawa bridal style before the other boy had any chance to complain or resist.

'I bet you feel completely fine, so let’s head back to class.'

For Oikawa their way back to class was something he wasn’t ready for at all. He knew that what they were doing was just for fun and for mocking each other but he… he kind of enjoyed that. Iwaizumi’s hands were holding him as easily as if he were carrying a giant pillow and not a teenage volleyball player.

After about 20 people’s stares Oikawa noticed that he started to feel warm, especially on his cheeks, and when he realized he was blushing he immediately hid his face in Iwaizumi’s shirt, which didn’t help his situation at all.

'What are you doing?' whispered Iwaizumi in a cool tone.

'Just playing along, Iwa-chan.' said Oikawa jokingly, and he would have even sold his soul just to make the blushing disappear.

'I thought you would be heavier.'

Oikawa started to laugh.

'Oh, Iwa-chan, what a real gentleman you are.'

'Shut up.' said Iwaizumi, but there were absolutely no anger in his voice, which was weird for Oikawa who was used to that. Instead, he heard the other boy chuckle a little, which was even weirder. He raised his head to see whether he was right or whether his friend was dying or something, then he instantly realized that he made a huge mistake.

His face was barely inches away from Iwaizumi’s, and that wasn’t even the worst part: Iwaizumi was grinning, and he was looking down at him. Oikawa was sure that the other boy was just playing their new game, but he couldn’t stop staring up at him. When Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa was looking, he quickly looked away.

'So, you’re fine, right?' he asked, and Oikawa noticed that he had started to blush, too. The setter quickly hid his head back in his friend’s shirt to escape the possibly awkward situation, beacuse he felt like his own cheeks were on fire now.

'Yeah, I’m fine.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this mess is pretty far from what I wanted to write but here we are. I hope you liked it. :)  
> I have some great plans for the future chapters (I'm planning on 6 more but who knows) so wish me luck.  
> <3


	3. Come with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iwaizumi tries to find their relationship's limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but there were a lof of stuff happening and I had to manage to somehow fight and win them all. But I'm sorta back now. :)

The afternoon practice with the whole team was rather awkward in Iwaizumi’s opinion. He tried his best to ignore the constant glances of his teammates towards him and he focused extra hard on perfecting his powerful spikes. Unfortunately, for that he needed a setter.

’Iwa-chan, you should try to hit it with more power.’

’If you don’t stop whining I’m gonna hit YOU with more power.’

Standing just a few feet away from him Oikawa started pouting.

’Oww, always so harsh, Iwa-chan. Why so mean to your bo-’

’Enough!’ growled Iwaizumi. He grabbed the other boy’s shirt to drag him out of the court. The other teammembers looked like they were watching some kind of soap opera.

’What’s going on with them?’ asked Kindaichi while holding a volleyball in his right hand. He was about to ask the team captain to help him with his serves, but now he wasn’t so sure it would be such a good idea.

’Haven’t you heard?’ asked him Kunimi. After checking that the coach wasn’t paying attention to him he sat down on the floor next to Kindaichi. ’They’re in a relationship.’

Kindaichi looked down at him.

’Relationship? What d-’

’They’re dating.’

The ball dropped down to the floor with a loud thump.

’It was about damn time.’ said Watari who started streching next to them. ’I thought they would stop arguing that much, though.’

’Ending the arguments with kissing?’ asked Kunimi, who tried not to laugh at Kindaichi’s horror-struck face.  
’Exactly!’

After a minute a mysterious whisper was heard on the court:

’They’re… what?’

-.-.-.-.-

’Stop, Iwa-chan, you’ll ruin my shirt!

’That is MY shirt you’re wearing, Asskawa!’

’Ah, well…’

Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa’s hold after they reached the club room. Much to his relief they were completely alone, and if he would shout – oh he was sure he would – they wouldn’t be heard.

’I don’t care if you’re acting like that in front of anyone, but if we’re playing volleyball then I need you to stop being so damn annoying and just… just be the captain this team needs, damn it!’

Iwaizumi was glad that the other boy’s usual foolishness was nowhere to be seen, but he had to admit that now Oikawa looked like a sad puppy whose toy was taken away. He didn’t even look up, he was just adjusting his shirt. Iwaizumi grabbed his hand.

’You heard me?’

’Yes.’ whispered Oikawa, who looked rather smaller than usual. Iwaizumi felt sorry for him, and he hated that.

’Look, I don’t…’ he started saying in a low voice. ’Just on the court, okay?’

Oikawa finally looked up, and Iwaizumi hated again how his friend’s eyes were so big and mesmerizing, especially standing this close to him while even holding his hand.

’Okay.’

-.-.-.-.-

The moment the coach shouted ’Practice over!’ Oikawa jumped on Iwaizumi’s back, who was barely able not to fall forward.  
’Iwa-chan, I’m so tired, can you take me home?’

Iwaizumi’s first thought was to let Oikawa fall down from his back to the floor and just leave him there, but they had an upcoming match and he couldn’t risk to hurt their captain. Instead he grabbed the other boy’s legs to hold him steadily, and decided to play along and see how far Oikawa would go, because he wasn’t sure how far he himself would go.

He cleared hs throat to make sure his voice would be loud enough for everyone to hear him. Their teammembers were all watching them, so he didn’t have to strain himself.

’I’ve got a better idea. Come to my place, it’s closer anyway.’

They had countless sleepovers before, especially when they were little, and even now they almost always have them at the weekends to study together or – most of the time – to watch a silly movie (chosen by Oikawa) or to play a video game (chosen by Oikawa) or sometimes to go out somewhere (place chosen by Oikawa). Iwaizumi knew that their ’dating’ wasn’t real, but he felt that sleeping in the same room somehow wouldn’t be the same now.

And he was sure Oikawa felt that too.

’I’m in, Iwa-chan’ said Oikawa, and he started to play with Iwaizumi’s hair.

Well, maybe he didn’t felt like that.

After Iwaizumi changed back to his school uniform he stood outside of the club room, waiting for Oikawa, who was as slow as usual. Maybe his pretty face needed more pretty time, he thought.

Suddenly the door opened and Kindaichi walked out. When he saw the vice-captain he immediately looked down and started blushing. Iwaizumi was rather worried about him.

’Are you okay, Kindaichi?’

The said boy was still watching his shoes when he nodded. He didn’t look like okay at all.

’What is it?’

It seemed like Kindaichi needed all his courage just to look up at him.

’You… and…’

’And?’

’And…’

Iwaizumi didn’t understand what was going on, but fortunately Kunimi walked out of the club room and he just grabbed the other first-year and pushed him forward to walk.

’Sorry, Iwaizumi-san, he’s fine, don’t worry. See you tomorrow!’ Before the vice-captain could have answered anything the duo left. He was still thinking about what the hell just happened when Oikawa finally walked out.

’Ah, this damp weather is going to destroy my hair!’ His voice was as whiny as ever, but Iwaizumi noticed that the other boy must have been thinking about something, because his voice slightly less focused than usual.

’Come on, I don’t have time for your lady moments.’

Oikawa stopped brushing his hair with his fingers but Iwaizumi noticed that he made a rather clumsy job, and he needed some more brushing on the right side.

’Here.’ Without thinking he raised his hand to arrange the mess of which Oikawa was so proud of, and he heard the other boy took in a sharp breath. Iwaizumi looked at him to check if everything was okay, but he had to realize that he was standing way too close to him. Oikawa was staring at him, his eyes as huge as if they were some kind of galaxies.

’Iwa-chan…’ he whispered. ’I…’

The said boy quickly stepped back and looked away. He was blushing but he felt like he was burning inside. He couldn’t look back at Oikawa.

’Coming?’ he managed to somehow maintain his cool tone while asking a simple question, even though it didn’t make much sense. Not everything could be perfect.

’Yeah.’


	4. Fun for a wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oikawa struggles with his feelings for Iwa-chan, but then it all doesn't really matter when something that promises a lot of fun comes around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This meeting was something I really wanted to write down, so have fun with it, I surely had. :)

Oikawa Tooru was spending almost all his time with his childhood friend Iwaizumi Hajime for as long as he can remember. As for their relatives’ and other friends’ opinion they were absolutely inseperable, and after they got in to the same school they were sure that the two of them would never really leave each other’s side.

Oikawa was sure about that, too, until that stupid game of theirs have started to become complicated - for him, at least. He was almost always sure about his plans for the future and his main goals and dreams haven’t changed at all. But now, because of their new kind of relationship he somehow didn’t feel as confident as before.

Only two weeks had passed since their game had started and he just couldn’t sleep well at night. His constant thinking exhausted him and sometimes he even forgot to eat for a day. He had dark circles under his eyes and his motivation to achieve the title ’the best and most handsome student in this school’ has started to fade – ot ar least he felt like that; his fangirls surely hadn’t notice anything. The only person who did, however…

’Hey, Oikawa, what’s going on with you?’

Ah, yes. The person who started it all.

’Nothing, Iwa-chan, but your concern makes me believe you really are the best boyfriend in the universe.’

Iwaizumi just growled and continued to walk. It was a late sunny afternoon after volleyball practice, and the two of them decided to visit a famous sport center to check out the new volleyball shoes. It would have been just a normal journey, Oikawa was sure about that, but when they were traveling by bus…

’Iwa-chan, there are so many people here and I have nothing to hold on to.’

’Just stand steadily.’

Oikawa did what Iwaizumi adviced him but – of course – the driver had to pull the break suddenly at a crossroad. Oikawa couldn’t stand as steadily as he should have and he instantly began to fall towards the other direction. Before he could have even processed what was going on he felt a strong hand grabbing his own.

’Next time try to hold on to someone then.’

It wasn’t just on the bus, but after they got off…

’A book!’ Iwaizumi shouted and stopped walking. They just passed by a bookstore. ’My mum’s birthday is tomorrow but I had no idea what to buy for her, but she loves reading... D’you want to come in or will you wait outside?’

Oikawa had no intention on waiting alone, and besides he loved reading, too. He loved the smell of books and their beautiful covers, but most of all, the secrets their stories revealed. He followed Iwaizumi inside the store, but when he spotted a special book he forget about everything and began to walk towards it. He slowly touched its cover and took it in his hands to analyze it closely. It was part of a series he loved so much and he hadn’t read this one yet.

’You found something?’ he heard Iwaizumi’s voice close to him, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the book. He just nodded.

’Buy it then.’

Oikawa felt miserable.

’If I buy this then I won’t be able to buy a new pair of shoes.’

’Why didn’t you bring more money?’

’I didn’t know I would want to buy a book.’

Iwaizumi sighed and took the book from his friend’s hand.

’I’ll buy it then.’

Oikawa looked at him.

’Really? Aw, thank you, I’ll get you the money tomorrow.’

’Nah, don’t mind it.’ Iwaizumi already began to walk to the cashier when Oikawa realized what Iwaizumi just said. Of course it wasn’t the first time he had bought him something but it was always to celebrate something. But what were they celebrating now?

After they left the bookstore and continued to walk in the direction of the sports center Oikawa’s already messy and complicated thoughts have became even more confusing.

Ever since they started their new game he was mocking the other boy whenever he had a chance. But eventually he had to realize that deep down he didn’t mind the change in their relationship, and he… he enjoyed the way Iwaizumi treated him in front of everyone like he was really his boyfriend. And he loved being this close to him.

He had only one worry, but it was the one thing that didn’t let him sleep at night. He desperately wanted to continue their fake relationship and he was really scared of losing their newly achieved closeness.

But how should he tell this to Iwa-chan?

While he was holding the bag in which his new book was in he felt like he couldn’t keep his worry to himself anymore. He took a deep breath and looked up, but he avoided the other boy’s glance.

’Iwa-chan, I need to tell you something.’ He took another deep breath. ’I mean, it’s…’

Suddenly he realized that the thing he was watching while gathering his thoughts wasn’t actually a thing; it was a person. A person who was walking towards their direction. A person who had a little energetic orange-haired boy jumping around excitedly. A person he thought he would see next time on the court.

His nemesis.

’What is it?’ asked him Iwaizumi, who was looking at him rather worried. Maybe he felt the seriousness in Oikawa’s tone before, or maybe he had something to say, too… But now this wasn’t something Oikawa wanted; he cleared his mind from all his worries and focused on his new goal: to embarrass his sweet and oh-so-beloved but rather awkward rival of his.

’Iwa-chan, I need you to do me a favour. It’s important.’

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows, but he looked a bit cautious. He was used to Oikawa’s crazy favours.

’What is it?’

Before the setter could have answered Iwaizumi saw the tall figure of Kageyama Tobio walking in the distance.

’No.’

’But Iwa-chan!’

’Absolutely no.’

’You don’t even know what I want to ask!’

’I’m sure whatever you want would just embarrass him and mostly me. So my answer is no.’

Oikawa felt miserable. He had nothing to convince his friend about the brilliance of his magneficent idea. Or maybe…

’If you play along I will grant you a wish.’

Iwaizumi laughed aloud.

’What the hell? A wish? Seriousely?’

’Yes, yes, but he’s almost here and I need you for this. Please, Iwa-chan!’

He looked at his friend with his best imitation of the so-called puppy-eyes, and when he heard Iwaizumi’s sigh he started to grin like he just won the lottery.

’Okay, but my wish could be anything, right?’

’Of course, whatever you want, but only if you will do this seriousely.’

’You talking about seriousness only makes it less serious…’ mumbled Iwaizumi, but he grabbed Oikawa’s hand and interlinked their fingers. Oikawa’s already broad smile widened.

’Look, he saw us.’ he whispered to his friend – or boyfriend, at least they were a couple for the next minutes. He almost couldn’t hold back his laughter while he was watching how fast Kageyama’s expression changed; he was almost smiling while listening to his orange-haired teammate – the little one who had those amazing jumps, Oikawa remembered – but then he looked like he just met his worst nightmare. Well…

’Iwa-chan, don’t you want to bring my bag like a good boyfriend would?’

’One more question like this and I’ll hit you and your stupid wish.’

’Aw, come on, just make them believe that we’re together!’

Iwaizumi mumbled something inaudible.

’Oh, hi there, Tobio-chan~! Nice to see you here.’ singed Oikawa.

Somehow Kageyama managed to gather his courage to talk.

’Hi, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. It’s a…’

’Are you two dating?’

Suddenly all three of them looked down at Hinata who just blurted out the question Oikawa was waiting for. Next to him Kageyama’s face reddened.

’Ah, well, now that you mention it, yes. Right, Iwa-chan?’

Iwaizumi was clearly trying not to give the murder-eyes to his friend.

’Right.’

’And how long have you been together?’ asked Hinata, who hadn’t noticed Kageyama’s angry looks towards him.

’Oh, how long has it been, Iwa-chan? Was it weeks, months? Honestly, I think I’ve started to fall in lo-’

’Look’ Iwaizumi interrupted him and squeezed his hand. ’We really need to go, sorry, but it was nice to see you here.’

Next to him Oikawa felt disappointed; he really wanted to have his fun with his former underclassman and he had the perfect chance with this situation, and who knows when he’ll have another one like this…

Maybe his thoughts were shown on his face because in the next moment Iwaizumi, his boyfriend-friend kissed him on his cheek and began to walk, pulling Oikawa with him, who completely forgot about saying goodbye to his enemies.


	5. That one thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iwaizumi decides to bring a closure to their fake relationship, but he doesn't really want it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the second part is completely different from how I originally thought about this but it doesn't matter now.  
> The next chapter will be the last one (but who knows maybe there will be a surprise epilogue).  
> Enjoy. <3

For Iwaizumi there was one thing in his life that he was absolutely sure about, and no matter what happened and how the years have gone by that one thing didn’t change at all. That one thing he had no idea how he would live without. That one thing he would protect at all cost.

However in the last few weeks he felt like somehow this one and special thing had changed a bit, and he wasn’t sure whether it had developed into something else or that it had started to fade.

The only thing he was sure about is that he won’t give up on this one thing. Ever.

’Morning, Oikawa.’

The said boy was almost asleep in their classroom when Iwaizumi woke him up by putting a cup of coffee on his desk. Oikawa looked incredibly tired in the last couple of days and Iwaizumi felt guilty about it, even though he had no idea how it could be his fault.

Oikawa rubbed his eyes and when he realized that the coffe was for him he started to smile drowsily. Iwaizumi knew why all the girls were fond of him, but at times like this he found himself thinking the same as them. He quickly looked away.

’I owed you this.’ he mumbled.

Oikawa didn’t look up at him and he wasn’t smiling any longer. He was staring at the cup like it had a sad message for him written on it. The same message he found behind Iwaizumi’s words.

’Does that mean what I think it means?’ he asked in a small voice.

Iwaizumi knew exactly what he was thinking about, but he couldn’t tell him the truth, no matter how desperately he wanted to. 

He just couldn’t. Because… because he was afraid.

’Isn’t it just a cup of coffee?’ he asked instead.

He was so damn afraid that the truth would ruin that one thing he wanted to protect so much.

Oikawa looked up at him. His face didn’t show any expressions, but his eyes were filled with worry and sadness.

Iwaizumi sighed. He desperately wanted to tell the other boy that the coffee doesn’t mean that he wanted to end their fake relationship the same way they started it. No. Not at all. It bore a different meaning.

’Are you free after volleyball practice?’ he asked. Oikawa seemed to be a little more focused now.

’Yes?’

Iwaizumi sat down on his chair next to Oikawa and began to search for his maths notebook in his bag.

The coffee meant that he only wanted the ’fake’ part of their relationship to end.

’I need you to come with me somewhere, but don’t ask me where because I won’t tell you.’

Oikawa finally looked like he regained his usual behaviour because he looked at his friend with excessive facial expressions which always made Iwaizumi angry. But not this time.

’And why would I do that?’

The coffee didn’t mean a closure.

Iwaizumi smiled at Oikawa innocently.

It meant a beginning.

’Because you owe me a wish.’

-.-.-.-.-

Practice was almost as unbearable as Iwaizumi imagined it would be. He didn’t give any details about their late afternoon program but that didn’t stop the setter’s constant questionings.

’Come on, Iwa-chan, how should I know that you won’t take me to a scary place?’

’Well, maybe I will.’

’But that would count as kidnapping me!’

’Nah, no one would kidnap you. Nobody could stand your constant whining.’

’I don’t whine!’ said Oikawa in an unmistakably whining voice.

Their teammates tried their best not to listen to the so-called couple. It wasn’t easy at all.

’I wonder where Iwaizumi-san would take him.’ pondered Kunimi aloud while he was doing the necessary stretching before practicing. Next to him Kindaichi was following his movements.

’Maybe to watch the movie Oikawa-san is constantly talking about?’

Kunimi started to smile, and his eyes were shining with mischief.

’So you think they’re going on a date, Kindaichi?’

The said boy began to blush and he quickly looked away. Kunimi laughed at his almost painful expression.

From the other side of the court they heard Oikawa’s laughter, and when they turned their heads to see what their captain was doing they couldn’t really beleieve what they were watching. They were used to their captain’s and the vice-captain’s constant bickering – which became even more general after they started ’dating’ – but this, however… this was something new.

’Iwa-chaan! Stop!’ Oikawa’s words were almost completely lost in his laughter. Iwazumi was standing in front of him and he was… Kunimi still couldn’t believe it… he was tickling him.

’What the…’ mumbled Watari standing next to the first-years.

However, not the tickling was the most unusal part of all of this. It was a smile. Iwaizumi was smiling, almost grinning.

’I warned you, Oikawa. No questioning!’

Somehow the setter couldn’t maintain his balance while he was being tickled and he began to fall to his back. Iwaizumi immediately noticed it and he reached out, but he couldn’t stop him from falling; instead he got pulled with him.

They ended up lying on each other.

Oikawa was still grinning. There were tears in his eyes from the too much laughter.

’Just tell me one thing.’ he said.

The setter’s eyes were shining and Iwaizumi was sure he would never forget this moment.

He nodded.

’Only one thing.’

Oikawa’s smile was still wide, but it was completely honest. It was the one Iwaizumi loved the most.

’It will all change, won’t it?’

Iwaizumi pondered about that. He wanted it to change. He wanted the fake part to become real. But he still wasn’t sure whether the other boy wanted the same.

He lazily touched Oikawa’s chin before he stood up and offered his hand to him.

The one thing he wanted the most was in front of him.

’I hope so.’ he answered.


	6. Under the cherry tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the fake relationship ends and something else begins - and Oikawa can't stop being himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. I hope you had as much fun with these two as I had, and thank you for ignoring my grammar mistakes.  
> Enjoy the last chapter of this silly love story! <3

’I would’ve never guessed you’d want to take me here.’

When Oikawa realized where Iwaizumi was taking him he felt that somehow all his worries, messy thoughts and all his minor problems that he was suffering from in the last few weeks suddenly vanished, and he was nearly as happy as if they just won a really important match.

He couldn’t stop smiling.

It was late in the afternoon when they left practice and headed to their houses’ direction. Oikawa wondered whether Iwaizumi would want to spend the rest of the day playing some video games, but when they almost passed by the local park Iwaizumi turned to its direction.

It was the park that held so many memories of the two boys who practically grew up there. They spent so much time there before, mostly playing volleyball, though. Oikawa loved to gossip with Iwa-chan under a cherry tree – well, it was only him gossiping – and catching butterflies, which Iwa-chan was so fond of.

And now here they were again, sitting under the same cherry tree just like they used to. Iwaizumi brought a blanket for them to sit on and when he took out some snacks from his bag Oikawa began to laugh.

‘If you also have some wine and some pretty flowers in a pretty vase, Iwa-chan, this would be such a lovely date.’

Even though Oikawa was only joking around he felt nervous a little, and sitting this close to Iwaizumi surrounded by their childhood memories didn’t help his situation.

What if it really was a date?

‘I’ll remember it next time.’ mumbled Iwaizumi.

‘A pizza would be great, too.’

‘Actually’ Iwaizumi grabbed his phone and much to Oikawa’s amazement he started dialing. ‘That’s not a bad idea.’

‘Are you… Iwa-chan, you…’

‘Shut up. You like the one with a lot of cheese, right?’

‘Yes, but…’

Oikawa had no chance to finish his sentence; first, he had no idea what to say, and second, Iwaizumi was already talking and ordering a pizza. He tried not to laugh when Iwaizumi asked him if he knew the address of the park, but after he shook his head somehow Iwaizumi managed to explain it and added ‘under that huge cherry tree, you can’t miss it’.

After he hang up he turned to smile at Oikawa, who still had a hard time in processing what just happened.

‘I hope it makes up for the wine.’

Oikawa couldn’t hold it any longer. He giggled, which was very unlikely of him, but he was so happy he didn’t care about keeping up his usual image.

‘Oh, Iwa-chan, I should let you plan our dates in the future.’

Iwaizumi’s smile was so wide it caused a funny feeling inside of him; he never understood why people who were in love referred to it as ‘butterflies in the stomach’ but he felt that now he kind of understood it.

‘Well, I do have some ideas…’

‘Really?’ asked Oikawa with raised eyebrows. Does that mean that he was thinking about that before?

‘But I can’t tell you them.’

Oikawa’s smile faded a little.

‘Why not?’

‘Because you have such a funny face when you’re surprised.’

Oikawa playfully hit him on the shoulder; he expected Iwaizumi to hit him back or at least scold him off, but instead he just laughed and kept staring at Oikawa, who had no idea what was going on. He felt that his face was getting warmer and warmer and eventually he had to break the eye contact.

It was now or never, he decided.

‘So, Iwa-chan, I still owe you a wish…’

When the said boy didn’t answer Oikawa decided to look up. Iwaizumi was watching something at the distance, or so it seemed, but his expression was clearly readable: he was deep in thoughts and he was worried.

Oikawa leaned closer to him.

‘What’s wrong?’

Iwaizumi blinked, and then he turned to face Oikawa, who had to realize that maybe he leaned closer to him than he normally would have. He could see his own reflection in his friend’s eyes, he could have easily took his hand or caressed his face, or maybe he could have leaned in a little more to touch his lips with his own…

But he didn’t. Even though he wanted to do all of these, and some more, he stayed still, and let the other boy decide what to do. After all, he still wasn’t sure whether Iwaizumi want to end their fake relationship or…

Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa’s hand and carefully touched it, and began drawing circles on it with his own. Meanwhile Oikawa had a chance to appreciate a little more Iwaizumi’s beautiful eyes with a blossoming cherry tree in the background.

He was sure about one thing now, and he could finally admit it to himself.

‘Come on, Iwa-chan, the delivery boy could be here any moment to ruin our date.’

He was in love with him.

‘If you could give me some time to gather my thoughts and…’

‘And?’

Iwaizumi sighed, and he finally looked up.

‘You know, I could use your wish to make you shut up for once.’

‘Nah, you wouldn’t.’

‘You think?’

Oikawa cheekily fluttered his eyelashes.

‘You looove it when I talk.’ he whispered.

‘Hah, you couldn’t be more mistaken.’

‘Come on, Iwa-chan, just admit it!’

‘I won’t, because it’s not true.’

Oikawa made a pouting noise and put his other hand – the one Iwaizumi wasn’t holding – over his own chest.

‘I’d never thought you would break my heart in our first date.’

‘You know, you really are the worst. I can’t believe I…’

Iwaizumi stopped his sentence so suddenly Oikawa knew he must have wanted to say something he didn’t want to share, or maybe he was afraid he would embarrass himself… Either way, Oikawa was more curious than ever.

‘You?’

‘What?’

‘You wanted to say something, and I want to hear it.’

Iwaizumi sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

‘All right, I will say it, but I need you to promise me that if you… if you don’t like it, or anything, you won’t laugh at me or run away, and we will both forget that this day ever happened.’

Oikawa raised his eyebrows. Now that sounds like something he would probably enjoy, even though he felt incredibly nervous. If Iwaizumi would want to end their relationship he knew he would run away and not leave the house for a week.

He felt that Iwaizumi grabbed his other hand, too, and now he was holding them on his legs. He squeezed them a little, just to give his friend – and for himself – a little courage.

‘You have my wish for that.’ he said, and his voice was lower than usual. God, he maybe wasn’t as ready for this conversation as he thought.

‘All right.’ Iwaizumi looked down at their interlinked hands. ‘So, um… I’ve known you for like, I don’t know, since… like, ever, I guess? And um…’

Oikawa squeezed his hands a little harder.

‘And… and you do have your moments but… actually, you have the worst personality I’ve had the chance to get to know.’

‘Hey!’

‘I’m sorry, but it’s true.’ Iwaizumi was laughing at Oikawa’s scandalized expression. ‘But… but you can be nice too, sometimes…’

‘Heey!!’

‘Okay, maybe more than sometimes… and it’s always fun when I beat you in Mario Kart, or when you try to tutor me on Maths, and how you can bring the best out of our teammates is actually incredible. And you’re really a great captain and I love it when it’s your turn to serve and…

‘You… you love it?’ whispered Oikawa, who felt like not just his face but his chest was on fire now.

‘Shit. I mean, well… Arrgh, I hate this. Oikawa, you are the most annoying person I’ve ever met and… and I think I love you.’

Oikawa was speechless. Did he really said what he heard? Wait…

‘You… you “think”?’

‘What?’

‘You said all those nice things about me,’ he gave him a stern look ‘and you only “think” you love me?’

Iwaizumi was staring at him like he just started to speak in a different language.

‘Are you for real?’

‘I mean, you could have said something less hurtful but…’

‘You jerk, I just confessed to your stupid ass and that’s all you can say?!’

Oikawa was laughing at Iwaizumi’s really angry expression; in any other case he might have run away to find something to protect him from the other boy’s wrath but this time he was so, so happy. All those butterflies were free.

‘Oh, Iwa-chan, I’m sorry I just… you really love me?’

The said boy turned away while mumbling something that could be heard as ‘didn’t I just say that’.

‘Hey.’ Oikawa freed his hands just to put them on Iwaizumi’s cheeks to turn his face toward his, then he leaned in a little bit closer.

‘I love you too.’

Before he even realized what just happened Iwaizumi closed the gap between them. It was a rather clumsy kiss, and even their teeth bumped a little, but Oikawa didn’t mind that at all.

After all, Iwaizumi just stole his first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (oh yes, the delivery boy did ruin their moment)


	7. *bonus chapter*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kageyama gets involved... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have promised you guys a bonus chapter, so here you go. The idea of this was just a huge 'but what if' and it resulted like this... not that I regret anything...  
> (I still have in mind another bonus chapter with Kindaichi and/or the whole team though)  
> I feel like I should write something for Kageyama to make up for this one...

Kageyama stared at the address in disbelief. In the beginning of the day he was hoping he would survive this shift without any weird stuff, but once again life proved him wrong.

Who the hell orders pizza in a park?

More importantly: who gives instructions like ‘under that huge cherry tree’? Like, seriously.

He grabbed the pizza – it smelled like some huge cheese factory was hiding inside the box – and sighed. He had never worked before as a delivery, and today was only a one-time job, since one of his cousins who was working here got sick, and Kageyama’s mother insisted his son to take his job.

Well, he did have some free time and he wouldn’t mind a little money, too. He wanted to buy a new volleyball shoe and damn those shoes cost fortunes.

His shift was almost over and he was getting more and more excited about it. Well, that, and the fact that he promised Hinata they would practice their new quick in the evening. Their timing was still a bit off.

He parked the motorcycle right at the park’s entrance and took off the pizza that smelled most like cheese from his bag. He sighed. Again. He hoped whoever ordered it wouldn’t be such a weirdo.

While he was walking towards the biggest cherry tree he has ever seen he noticed two persons sitting under them. They were so close to each other that it seemed like… Kageyama shook his head. It seemed like they were kissing, and while Kageyama was walking towards them he realized that that was exactly what they were doing.

Kageyama was sure he would just drop the pizza in front of them, wait for them to pay and leave as fast as he can. Easy, and nothing could go wrong.

Then he heard a laughter from their direction.

A terribly familiar laughter.

Oh no.

He froze. He knew this voice way too well. Why, from all the people in this damn town…

He tried to brace himself from what was about to come, shook his head a little and continued his way towards the couple. Towards Oikawa and his new girlfriend, he corrected himself.

He didn’t look up, he didn’t want to look at Oikawa, if possible he would never wanted to meet him again – only on the court, of course – but he couldn’t run away. When he was just about ten feet away from them he heard another voice, another so damn familiar voice, and he stopped and almost dropped the pizza.

‘Hey, Oikawa, the pizza’s here.’

No. Way.

‘Hmm I’m sure they can wait a little longer.’ Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi. Kageyama was watching them with pure horror.

‘Just one sec’ mumbled Iwaizumi, who tried to break free from the kiss but Oikawa didn’t let him. All Kageyama could think about was that he should just dig a hole here somewhere and bury himself in it. When he heard Oikawa’s next words he looked around hoping to find a shovel.

‘Come on, let’s give them a show.’

He will just use his hands instead, he decided.

Iwaizumi laughed aloud, but he only gave the other boy a quick kiss on his cheeks before turning away from him to look up. His eyes widened when he realized who was standing next to them, holding a pizza box with a bit too much force, with deep-red cheeks it looked almost like his face was on fire.

‘Um…’ Iwaizumi mumbled.

‘Come on, Iwa-chan, you invited me to this date so you should pa-‘ Oikawa said, but stopped his sentence when his eyes met with Kageyama’s, who had never wanted to forget a moment so desperately as the next one.

‘Oh…’ Oikawa’s mouth fell open in surprise, but a second later he was grinning like his team just won the nationals or something. ‘OH.’

‘Umm… hi, so, the pizza…’ Kageyama cursed himself for not being able to speak coherently. If he would survive this he would ask Hinata to dig that damn hole for him.

‘Tobio-chaan~! What a magnificent surprise!’

Kageyama closed his eyes for a second, but when he opened them just to see Oikawa clinging to Iwaizumi, their interlinked hands, their swollen and red lips and messy hair he closed them again.

‘Um, Kageyama, I’m-‘

‘Iwa-chan, did you order him specially for me? Because it’s the greatest surpri-‘

Iwaizumi hit Oikawa on the shoulder. Some things don’t change then, Kageyama noticed, and when Oikawa began pouting he felt a little satisfied. Only until Iwaizumi touched the setter’s cheeks and kissed him on his lips. Then on his nose. On his forehead.

Kageyama looked away and began praying; he had a troublesome life, but lately it was kind of… incredible, and he was hoping they would get to the nationals, too, but now he felt like he would have given everything just to end this day.

He decided that if he somehow manages to survive it then he would give tonight as many tosses to Hinata as he wants. Hell, he would even stop calling him ‘dumbass’ and ‘idiot’ and ‘dumbass’ and all those names that fitted with him so well.

‘Well, the pizza is-‘ he began to say, but once again, Oikawa didn’t let him do his job that easily.

‘Honestly, this day was already something I was sure I’d never forget, but Tobio-chan, you just made it even more fantastic, almost perfect! How could I ever repay you for this?’

‘Oikawa, stop teasing him…’

‘But look at his face! He’s almost like he’s asking for it!’

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa.

‘I can’t believe I fell in love with you.’

Oikawa began grinning so widely and he looked so happy, Kageyama was almost sure he was watching another person. Then his former upperclassman put his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and kissed him.

‘Admit it, you love me for my wonderful personality.’

‘Something’s seriously wrong with me, then.’

‘With me, too.’ Kageyama blurted out.

The couple looked up at the first-year who had no idea why he just said those words. He felt like he was about to throw up or if he would have to stay here for a little longer he was sure he would faint from embarrassment.

‘I mean, I’ve brought the pizza, so if you could…’

‘We can’t let him go that easily, Iwa-chan!’

‘Don’t be such an ass. I’m sure he had a long day already.’

Kageyama had absolutely no idea how could a kind and generous and admirable person like Iwaizumi-san go out with someone like…

‘Only if I can make a selfie with his red face!’

Like him.

Iwaizumi hit him again.

‘If you stay quiet until I pay him for the pizza then you could have a stupid wish. Deal?’

Oikawa’s eyes instantly light up.

‘Can I wish for anything?’

The other boy looked away, not daring to meet Oikawa’s glare. ‘Um… yeah, I guess.’ He mumbled.

Oikawa quickly kissed him, then he put his hand on his own mouth, but with the other one he was waving at Kageyama, like he wanted him to leave. Kageyama couldn’t imagine a greater wish for himself than that.

‘I’m really sorry, Kageyama, for… ‘Iwaizumi stood up and pointed lazily at Oikawa, ‘for this.’

‘Hmmpf!’ cried Oikawa behind his hand.

‘Did I hear you speaking?’

The boy still sitting under the cherry tree looked away with a sad-puppy expression on his face.

‘Good. So, how much would be…’

After Kageyama realized that Oikawa would really stop talking he felt a little relieved, and he managed to find his voice and gave the box to Iwaizumi, who gave him a lot if tip.

He quickly said goodbye before walking – almost running – away. He couldn’t escape fast enough not to hear Oikawa’s words to Iwaizumi, though.

‘I know what I wish for, but you’ll need to wear a pizza delivery costume for that.’

**Author's Note:**

> Fake relationship fics are my favourite ones, and I thought I would try to make up one, too, and these two are the perfect pairing for it. I will try to upload the next chapters soon, but no promises (I'm a useless lazy terrible person).  
> Again, sorry for the grammar mistakes.  
> <3


End file.
